1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique plate for a barbell, especially to be a technique plate that is suitable for a beginner to practice clean and jerk.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional barbell is used for weight training and competition and comprises a bar, at least two technique plates and two optional collars. The bar has two ends. The technique plates are selected from a variety of different weights and are evenly mounted respectively on the ends of the bar.
However, since plate weights and diameter are proportionally related, with a low weight bar, a distance between the bar of the conventional barbell and the ground is about 8 to 10 cm. The distance is not suitable for a beginner to practice clean and jerk. When the beginner squats and catches the bar of the barbell, the beginner's waist may be easily hurt.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a technique plate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.